


Bait for a Slayer

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus uses Willow to lure in Buffy.<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Content: bondage; piercing; breathplay, torture, noncon.  This isn't a light fic folks.<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-<br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait for a Slayer

"This here is a private show. Buffy, if you get the link and click it, you'll see your little witch here in desperate straits. The last few shows apparently didn't get to you so I'll just keep torturing Willow here until you see it and come running to save her. Or until I decided to auction her off to some worse pervert than myself. Come soon, I could use a Slayer to add to my stable." 

Willow whimpered loudly. A masked and leather-clad Angelus was in front of her. She had on a posture collar and a huge ring gag on. She couldn't shake her head no to warn Buffy. She got the mask and outfit now...Buffy would refuse to believe it was Angel if she couldn't see evidence of it. 

Her arms were crushed into a singleglove and she was tightly corseted. Those two items seemed like part of her uniform, she'd had them on for days. Her feet had been strapped into ballet boots and bound to each other. 

He pulled out a vise and began strapping her breasts into it, making them tight as drums and making the nipples stand out. He lifted a tray to reveal a bunch of paraphernalia used for piercing. She keened. She didn't want to have her nipples pierced. 

Angelus didn't seem to care about her desires as his fingers made deft work of the piercing. He ignored her screams, or rather relished them. Afterwards he poured some thick liquid over her nipples and incanted a small spell. Her breasts healed and the rings were now seamless parts of her nipples. "Worth a little spell to be able to do _this_ right away," he said, tugging on each ring in turn. "And it will really be worth it at her clit piercing soon..." 

She keened again and struggled as much as she was able to in her strict bondage. He removed the vise and smacked each newly-pierced nipple in turn, watching her breasts bounce and being gratified by the sounds she made. 

"I keep this one in my room at night, in case I want to fuck someone in the middle of the night. Also because she looks cute in the cage. Now to fuck this lovely little mouth." Angelus unbuckled his codpiece and began shoving his thick cock into her mouth, and down into her throat, choking and gagging her and cutting off her air again and again. 

"Keep watching, Buffy. There will be an address at the end of the session. Come and get her..." He said as he kept abusing poor Willow's throat. 

Willow whimpered. It was a trap and she had no way to warn Buffy. All she could do was be Angelus' toy for the afternoon...

~~~~

Buffy hadn't watched the other broadcasts because she was sure it was some sort of trick. But when both Willow and Tara seemed to be missing, no one could find them, she watched the private broadcast. Of course the address was a trap but she couldn't very well leave Willow in the hands of that madman. And she'd escaped traps before. 

She managed to rouse Spike to come along, and Xander. Once they got to the warehouse they fanned out. Buffy had decided to go for the basement, as what was going on seemed to be very much a basement sort of thing. Then she heard a faint moan from behind and door and she opened it, rushing in. The door slammed behind her with a hiss. There was a bound red-headed mannequin with a tape-recorded moan. The small room, Buffy quickly realized, was sealed, and that meant...

As if on cue gas began to pour from the vents. In another part of the warehouse, the same thing was happening to both Xander and Spike. The gas worked on skin contact alone, and knocked each person out. 

Angelus had to smile. He'd had plenty of money to set up the scheme, and the gas had cost a pretty penny. Magick-based knockout gas wasn't cheap, but it was worth the expense. He had several hours to settle in his new guests. He wondered if Xander should be another vamp or simply lunch as he hauled off the bodies from the gas-cleansed chambers. 

~~~~

Buffy woke up in a cell. She was naked and bound and gagged, her arms in a singleglove and hogtied to her ankles. She was shivering uncomfortably on a cold stone floor. 

After a while Angelus came. "I've decided something with you. One Slayer is enough in my stable and Faith is a much better fuck than you ever were. So I'm auctioning you off at a very special auction. Maybe some demon cult will use you for a blood supply or something else becoming your poor-me-martyr nature. I'm keeping the boy though. He's a good fuck even if he pretends not to like it and he'll make a good vampire. I need help making sure all these ladies don't feel ignored." 

Buffy struggled in the bonds and shouted obscenities into the gag but Angelus only laughed at her ineffectual wriggling. "You should have died before, would be much easier than whatever some new Master decides to do with you as a slave." 

With that he turned off the light and left her in the dark.


End file.
